


best friend tag

by theiatheia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Friendzone, M/M, oikawa tooru is a vlogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theiatheia/pseuds/theiatheia
Summary: Oikawa is a vlogger and he is doing a bestfriend tag video with Iwaizumi.





	best friend tag

Being one of the popular and inspiring vlogger in the Japan, Oikawa was often using his fans idea for his video material content. At first, his original content was about his daily activities, mostly mukbang, skin care routines and review, reacting to k-pop music videos, but lately his favorite one, talking about volleyball. Oikawa didn’t remember how his video titled “Volleyball for 101” telling his audience about basic volleyball rules, terms mostly used in that sport, and showing some basic skills with his bestfriend Iwaizumi could be his only video with the most viewed so far. All he knew was he gained more subcribers ever since. It had been two years now since he’s doing vlog things and he enjoyed it so much. Now whatever content Oikawa was making for his videos, his fans would just watch and looking forwards for more. All thanks to Iwaizumi also that the quality of his videos was getting better too.

Being acknowledged as Oikawa’s best friend since childhood, Iwaizumi was a popular demand in Oikawa’s videos. At first Iwaizumi was often appeared in every Oikawa’s videos related to Volleyball, like “ _[Volleyball 101] How to receive a jump serve_ ”, “ _[Volleyball 101] How to make a good block_ ”, “ _[Volleyball Trivia] How much do you know about volleyball_ ” or “ _[All about Volleyball] Why do we like volleyball_ ”, and there was more. But lately, Iwaizumi was often dragged along in other Oikawa’s videos like “ _Ramen with Iwa chan_ ”, “ _Three days trip in Osaka (with Iwa chan)_ , “ _My first time baking a cup cake (with Iwa chan)_ ” and many more, including those Oikawa’s challenges videos. The more Oikawa put Iwaizumi in his videos, the more people want them to do vlog together. Iwaizumi was okay with that, was okay that he could make fun of Oikawa and tease him, and vice versa, despite of not having his own vlog, saying it doesn’t necessary for him, he doesn’t mind being part of Oikawa’s weekly vlogs.

One time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi did this best friend tag, a video answering the questions from fans to get to know more about your friendship with your bestie. Well known as being best friend, Oikawa didn’t want to miss this.

“Okay guys, since all of you ask for this, here it is… me and Iwa chan doing…”

“A best friend tag!!”

Iwaizumi appeared with his moving chair beside Oikawa and waved nicely to the camera.

“So I’m gonna read all the questions you are sending to my social media with bestfried hastag in it, and we’re gonna take a turn to answer about each other” Oikawa started. “Oh my God, I’m so excited, how about you Iwa chan?”

“I think I’m little bit nervous because we never do this to know how much we know each other” Iwaizumi shrugged, “are you nervous?”

“If you are, then I guess I’m too. What if I didn’t know that much about Iwa chan”

“You bet”

“but if there are things that I miss, are we still best friend?” Oikawa teased.

“Always”

“Yeah” Oikawa suddenly feel awkward, surprised himself with the answer, “yeah of course”

“okay, shall we start?”

They did scissor-rock-paper to decide who’s gonna answer first and Iwaizumi grinned when Oikawa lost, “Oh My God, I’m really nervous now”

 

_When did you guys first meet?_

 

“It’s easy” Oikawa answered, “we were seven when my whole family moved to this area and Iwa chan is the first child I see in the neighborhood. I was playing volleyball in the yard and he appeared with this small bug net and asked me, ‘hey there, what are you playing?’ and I answered nicely ‘it’s volleyball’ and he asked me back ‘Is it more fun than hunting bugs?’ and I was like ‘ewww what?’”, Oikawa started laughing remembering the moment.

“We argued about what’s more fun between volleyball and bugs in our first met” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Yes, and can you believe guys that on the next day I looked around the neighborhood to find him just to convince him that volleyball is way more fun”

“He was pretty much around me all the time since then, that was super annoying”

“No Iwa chan, you like me being around you. And you like volleyball eventually”

“Yeah, whatever” Iwaizumi defeated, “anyway, that’s our first met and since then I guess we’re always hanging out together”

“And you like volleyball”

“Shut up” Iwaizumi chuckled, and starting to read the next question, “now my turn”

 

_If you have an opportunity to travel, what place will you first visit?_

 

“Hmmm, if it’s Oikawa… then I think…”

“No…” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in horror, “Don’t Iwa chan... No, Oh My God. This is embarrassing”

“Yup, definitely Mars”

“Iwa chann…”

“What? It’s true, right?”

“Are you seriously letting my fans know that I’m such a space nerd?”

“I have to be honest, I’m your best friend”

“Oh shut up” Oikawa waved a hand on Iwaizumi’s face, “It was like months ago, but recently I think want to go to India”

“Ahh, yes… festival of colors”

“Yes, I love colors. Green is my favorite color. My turn”

They keep answering while laughing over stupid moments they remembered related to the questions. Like when Iwaizumi told them how Oikawa was still scared of clown and the story behind, or when Oikawa announced how Iwaizumi loved Godzilla so much. There was definitely more information about each other told in that video showing how much close they were as bestfriend. There were also embarrassing stories being told as they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, stop that story Iwa chan, you could not embarrass me even further… let’s get another question, it’s my turn” said Oikawa still laughing.

 

_Do you have a secret crush?_

 

If the questions before led them to laughing and teasing each other, this one somehow made the atmosphere went awkward.

“Well… I don’t know if Iwa chan has a secret crush,” Oikawa now looked at Iwaizumi carefully, “do you?”

Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa with this smile, it’s hard to read if he’s still being a tease or not, “Hmm… I don’t know, maybe?”

“Maybe?” the smile in Oikawa’s face turned flat, looking shock and curious

“Ok, moving on” Iwaizumi quickly changed the topic as if he didn’t want Oikawa to know about this matter.

They answered 5 more questions and for a little while, it seemed like the ‘secret crush’ thing had totally forgotten. But then again it’s Oikawa’s turn when the question is,

 

_Do you have any secret things that you haven’t shared with your bestfriend?_

 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi before he said, “Yeah, yeah… Iwa chan does”

“Oh come on… You literally know everything about me, Oikawa”

“Well, I mean… you haven’t told me about this secret crush of your, Iwa chan”

“Oh just forget it”, Iwaizumi sighed and turned his face away from Oikawa to the camera, “I think we have answered enough…”

“What… hey no, Iwa chan”

“So we guess that’s it for today guys, Thank you so much and see you later” Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa as he made a peace sign and waved to the camera before he turned it off”

“But… Iwa chan”

\------------

It was good a five-minutes best friend tag video that pass a million viewed in a span of two days since it had been uploaded, but since then Oikawa hadn’t updated any vlog. Fans were beginning to worry as they stalked Oikawa’s Instagram which also seemed frozen as well. No updates, no stories, no tweet, it was as if Oikawa was dead. But then this fan called _pinkedhair_ commented in the best friend tag video

_Hey, Oikawa… you haven’t updated for a while, have Iwaizumi told you who his secret crush is?_

 

It was not until 5 days later that the comment was replied by Oikawa himself

_I’m going nowhere. And yes!! He finally told me!!! ^^_

\-------------

On the next day, Oikawa updated his instagram with a picture of him and Iwaizumi’s face close to his and arm around Oikawa’s shoulder, they were enjoying ice cream in their favorite place, they both smiled to the camera and looked so happy. Oikawa posted the picture with caption

 

_Get ready for my new next vlog, we are going to do a boyfriend tag video!!_

\-------------

**_Pinkedhair:_ ** _OH MY GOD!_

**_Hoteyebrows:_ ** _so, they are dating now?_

**_Themama:_ ** _omg thanks god. I thought you guys have a fight or something._

**_Acidfish:_ ** _I knew it_

**_Orangeshrimp:_ ** _wait, I thought they are already dating since that volleyball 101 video_

**_Iamnot-a-king:_ ** _Congratulation but when you will update another volleyball video?_

**_Heyheyhey:_ ** _Ok.  So what did I miss?_

**_QuietOwl:_ ** _Oh…_

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this barbie vlog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jldT4YIm96o lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated


End file.
